


Climbing trees

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Watching The Simpsons, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: prompt on the internet Imagine character A trying to convince character B to climb a tree with them. Bonus if B is afraid of heights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Its my birthday tomorrow (September 23rd) So I thought I would upload a fan fiction to celebrate being 17 years old. I can learn to drive a car so beware o_O

“Oh, please” Andy pleaded, casting Mika the most adorable puppy dog eyes he could muster. 

They were stood in their back garden in France which just so happened to lead onto a field. The field was part of the reason that they had chosen the house, the perfect play pen for Melachi and Amira. 

The field was also full of trees. High trees. Easily climbable trees and Andy seemed intent on convincing Mika that he really needed to climb up the tree.

“No, Andy! I’m not climbing up a tree.” Mika replied firmly.  
“Why not? Are you scared?” Andy teased.  
“No!” Mika replied blushing. In fact, he was afraid of heights, but he wasn’t going to say it. He was in his thirties! He should be over petty fears by now!

Any begun to climb the tree with a skill that only came with frequent practice. He wrapped his arms around the branch and used his upper body strength, honed from years of holding heavy cameras, to pull himself up onto the lowest branch before standing and reaching for the next one until Mika could barely see him amongst the broad green leaves.

Mika sighed and swallowed his fear, then copied Andy’s movements pulling himself up into the tree. 

“Don’t look down” He muttered to himself, out of earshot of Andy. It felt so exhilarating climbing the tree up to Andy’s height but it was when his foot nearly slipped that he looked down and saw how far away from the ground he was. 

The fear hit him head on like a speeding train. He started to breathe in fast and shallow breaths. He was beginning to get light headed. Black spots began to appear, obstructing his vision but then he felt Andy’s strong warm arms wrap around his middle. 

He turned around and buried his face between Andy’s neck and shoulder so he could no longer see how far away the ground was. Andy gently lifted him up and Mika wrapped his arms and legs around him like a monkey as Andy carefully made his way back down the tree.

When Andy’s feet finally touched the ground, Mika unwrapped his legs from around Andy and removed his head from his shoulder. His hair had got messy and was sticking out all over the place. He felt very tired.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were afraid of heights?” Andy asked softly.  
“I’m thirty years old! It’s stupid” Mika replied in a tired but embarrassed tone.  
“It’s not stupid. Everyone’s afraid of something. You didn’t laugh when I told you that I was afraid of spiders” Andy pointed out. 

Mika didn’t reply to this. He was too tired to do so. Luckily, Andy could see this and he didn’t push the matter, leading Mika back into the house.

Mika sat on the sofa in front of the television and switched on The Simpsons. He wasn’t an avid follower of the show but often enjoyed watching an episode or two when it was on. 

Andy joined him a few minutes later with a couple of mugs of delicious hot chocolate. Mika sipped from his slowly and when he was finished, placed the glass on the table in front of him before pulling up his legs and curling up into Andy’s side. 

Andy rest his arm over Mika’s shoulder, pulling him closer and continuing to watch the show. 

Neither of them could recall falling asleep but the next thing they could remember was Melachi jumping on them and them jerking awake. 

It was two hours later, and Mika was twenty minutes late to calling his parents.


End file.
